Two Former Pirates
by Dancer who loves Westerns
Summary: Takes place after both movies. They both go to the same Academy. One-shot of how they became a couple.


Zarina checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her wavy and thick auburn hair hung to her shoulders, framing her thin face. She wore her old outfit from her pirating days. It was light evergreen color coming mid-thigh with the skirt being bustled up. It had a black corset up the front with the green dress forming a princess cut that flowed up into white ruffle edge and three-quarter sleeves. She wore boots coming to her knees that matched her dress. She sighed at her reflection, then added hoop earrings with three small beads on each one. She grabbed her sea blue bandanna and tied it around her forehead so her hair no longer framed her face. Then she buckled her purple beaded belt on, letting it hang off her hips. She studied herself in the mirror again before she climbed out of her window of her room and headed down to the park near her dorm.

She listened quietly to the bullfrogs burping as she neared the pond about ten minutes later. A small smile graced her face as she saw who sat staring into the pond. He was wearing gray pants with his tan belt and his ochre V-necked shirt. He wore a small gold hoop earring in his left ear and his braided rattail rested on his shirt. He was stilling wearing those ridiculously big black boots with tan lining and straps with golden square outlined buckles.

"Ahoy, Jim" She called out to him.

"Not surprised that you snuck out." Jim replied smirking at her as his blue eyes lit up seeing her.

"When have I ever missed a chance?" Zarina asked as she plopped down next to him.

"Never, beside these clothes are way more comfortable than the Academy's."

"Or does it just bring fond memories of being a pirate." Jim questioned looking back over the pond.

"Shutup." Zarina replied looking at the moon's reflection on the pond as she shoulder bumped him.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"I want a purple hipp-" Zarina began to sing.

"NO!" Jim yelped as he covered her mouth. He stared at her for a moment before he saw her eyes light up mischievously. "What are—ILLLL! GROSS! ZARINA!" Jim yelled as he quickly pulled his hand off her mouth as she fell to the ground laughing.

He glared at the girl laughing on the ground as he rubbed off her spit on his hand onto the ground. "That. was. So. Gross."

"Served…you…right." Zarina said breathlessly as she sat.

"Humph."

"Anything else."

"Yeah." He said glaring at her. "I wonder why I decided to be your friend."

"Because I am awesome!" Zarine replied batting her eyes at him.

"No, your not." Jim replied with a slight smirk.

"You are not nearly half as good as me."

"Really?" Jim questioned raising his thick eyebrows, "I thought it was the other way around."

"Its your ego."

"Eagle!" Jim replied jumping up and looking around. "WHERE!"

"I give up." Zarina muttered as she face palmed herself as she felt Jim sit back down next to her.

"Hey, Zarina." Jim said bumping her with his shoulder, "Merry Christmas."

Zarina lifted her head, noticing her face was way to close to Jim's. She widened her amber eyes and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Are you going to kiss me?!"

Jim instantly, paled, flushed a bright red, then ducked his head downward giving her a chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled back slowly, watching her reaction as it went from a shocked expression, to a dreamy one, then to a bright burning red.

"Jim? What…..I….Do you like me?"

"I ….um…Well…I," Jim flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I …I…Will…Would you go out with me?"

Zarina stared at him in shock, then a small smile graced her face as she replied softly. "I would love too."

Jim let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding it. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her roughly into a hug.

Zarina let out a small chuckle. "I guess I should expect you to be rough since you are a pirate and all."

"Shut up." Jim replied resting his head on her as they held each other. "You were a pirate CAPTAIN."

Zarina listened to his heartbeat as her head rested on his chest. "I should have expected we would end up together. Both of us with pirate past. The only two in the school without a clean record."

"The only two who sneak out at night and hotwire anything and everything."

"Last part was you."

"You do it too."

"Once. And it ended up where the longboat would only drive in reverse."

Jim chuckled at the memory. "It was so funny."

"Hhmp."

"Hey, Zarina."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go back to the dorm?"

"Nay…Let's just stay here."

"Okay." Jim said leaning backward so they both fell backward and were able to watch the stars.

"I love you." Jim whispered as she settle on his left side with her head on his chest and his arm around her.

"I love you, too." She whispered just as quietly, looking at the full moon, believing full heartdly that the full moon something to do with getting them together.

* * *

><p>I do not own Treasure Planet or The Pirate Fairy. I also want to name this type of crossover a Zarim cause none have appeared yet on this site.<p> 


End file.
